This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Intermodal freight transport, which is the transportation of freight in an intermodal container using multiple modes of transportation and without any handling of the freight itself when changing modes, is complex, as it involves the movement of goods around the world. The intermodal container may be, for example, a refrigerated container or a reefer, which is an intermodal container that is refrigerated for the transportation of temperature sensitive cargo. Additionally, the intermodal container may include a container controller that provides real-time tracking information and monitors various operating characteristics of the intermodal container. As such, there is a need for efficiently acquiring the real-time tracking information and various operating characteristics of the intermodal container.